


Growing Closer

by no_sushi4you



Category: Naruto
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I'll add more tags as I add chapters, Innocence, Ino is a jealous friend, M/M, Other, Snippets in time, tbch same, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_sushi4you/pseuds/no_sushi4you
Summary: Just pieces for "We Complete Eachother"Not really plot driven, just cute moments as four soulmates grow closer together.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata & Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 19





	Growing Closer

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know if I should put this in "We Complete Eachother" so I just created this separate work to put cute snippets in time of the four growing closer. Maybe in the future I'll have other works that show what happens during future missions in detail.  
> At this point I'm just winging it.

Sakura hums softly as she sits beside Ino. Her books are opened in front of her as the blonde continues to talk about something or other, but the pink haired girl's thoughts drift from the present. Peaking from the corner of her eyes, she sees Hinata and has to stop from smiling. 

The shy heiress is bent over a piece of paper, pencil moving with a sort of fluidity and intensity that she can't help but find it both endearing and graceful. Sakura thinks that her evening girl is either drawing flowers again or working on their trajectory homework that's due by the end of the week.

Humming still, green eyes trail off to the other corner of the room where her evening and morning boy are arguing with eachother. Again.

Her soft giggle at their antics draws attention from the two boys and Hinata along with Ino. The blonde next to her huffs before knocking gently on her head.

"Oi, Saku! Are you listening to me?"

"Y-yes, Ino."

The blonde isn't fully placated as she looks up at the three other students that are staring at _her_ best friend. 

"I don't know what you did to get their attention, Forehead, but I don't like it."

Of course the Yamanaka heiress knows why the three are staring-- Sakura-chan only tells _her_ everything, but the information doesn't sit well with her. What if Sakura-chan decides that she would rather hang out with them? What if they stop being friends because the other three don't think Ino's good enough for "their" Sakura-chan? 

The blonde makes up her mind and stands up before plopping herself on the other side of the tiny flower. It wasn't much, but maybe this will block their view _just enough_ so that they would all go back to doing whatever they'd been doing beforehand. 

Just as Ino opens her mouth to begin speaking again an orange jumpsuit is suddenly in front of their desk.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! Me an' Teme wanted to see if you and Hinata-chan wanted to eat lunch with us!"

Sakura flushes a little while looking at the large smile that adorns her morning partner's face. Looking over at where Hinata is, Sakura notices that the terribly shy girl has stopped writing on her paper and that her ears are a bright red. Her eyes go to Sasuke next and she sees his arms are crossed over his chest. His pale cheeks have a slight flush on them even as he looks off into the distance, away from them.

"N-Naruto... kun. I--"

"Sakura-chan! You already _have_ lunch plans! Remember? You're supposed to eat with me, Shika, and Choji!"

Ino feels indignation rise in her chest as she's been interrupted by the blond brat. Her pupiless eyes narrow as she encircle Sakura's arm with her own. The blonde heiress is half tempted to stick her tongue out at the other blond, but she refrains from doing so. Barely.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun... I did promise Ino-chan that I would have lunch with her today."

Before the boy in front of her can deflate, Sakura hastily tacks on, "maybe tomorrow?"

Naruto's grin becomes bigger than before as he cheers. He jumps up and down with his arms in the air in victory as Sakura giggles at his exuberance. 

"It's a promise then, dattebayo! You better not forget, Sakura-chan!"

And with that, Naruto is gone like a whirlwind. He goes immediately to Hinata's desk next and Sakura feels longing in her heart. She wants to know Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto better, but she made a promise to Ino and she wouldn't break it.

"Ino-chan, is it okay if I eat with them tomorrow? I'll eat with you the day after that!"

The tiny girl is worried about hurting her best friend, but the blonde seems to relax at her words. 

"Yeah, I guess that's fine. But you have to eat lunch with me two days in a row! I'm not letting them steal you from me that easily!"

Sakura looks at the finger in her face as Ino pushes her index finger to squish her nose. This causes the pink haired girl to giggle softly as she nods in agreement.

"Okay, Ino-chan. And nobody will ever take your place as my best friend."

"Good."

And just like that, it's as if the whole thing has been forgiven and forgotten as Ino starts to talk once again about the flower shop.


End file.
